Harumi Tasanagi
'First Name' Harumi 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' HinataTenshi 'Nicknames' Haru ( This is what mostly everyone calls her; friends, family and aquaintances. Her "male" name.) The Inventor ( She designs the most oddest things ever and weapons as well. ) Mad Scientist ( She has a secret lab somewhere underground, District 2. ) Noble Novelist ( She is well known in writing books. ) Lesboi (Her peers call her that at school, that's if she even went. ) Pig Freak ( She could eat a lot and never gain weight. ) Nee-chan ( Most the orphans call her that because they view her as an older sister ) 'Age' March 18th. 16 years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 64 inches 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood type' B 'Personality' One word to describe Harumi is curious. She is a very determined and mindset girl. She would always try to find the answer of something; despite how impossible it would be. On the outside she looks uneducated and lacking ability skills; however, she is a genius of inventions. Her curiousity is her strength. She loves to collect things and turn them into something useful or something that could change the world, even a little bit. Harumi is also good at decision making and she always follow her instinct. Despite her "determination" she is an odd person and people view her with slight confusion. Harumi enjoys cross dressing and making herself look like a boy. Sometimes people can't tell her gender. Her sexuality is questioning as well; she doesn't know what she is but always find herself going to strip joints and flirting with the strippers. Other times she's walking the streets searching for something interesting; when street fights occur, she will be there to record it. Due to the hardships of her past, Harumi doesn't trust anyone, not even her adopted father. She does admire him though and wish to get to know him better but has a fear to talk to him at times. Knowingly, her curiousity would kick her in the booty eventually. Another trait Harumi has is her secrecy. Sometimes it is hard to know what exactly she is thinking. However, when a huge smile is on her face and her personality gets 'silly' something is defitnetly up. Behind closed doors of her 'secret' lab, Harumi is a sadistic character. She becomes a mad person who does the most extreme experiments that could ever exist. Her curiousity would always thrive her into doing things that normal human beings would consider insane. She has no mercy for her subjects and most the the time they are people and not animals. As scary as it sounds, she gets a thrill from people in pain and she also sometimes cause pain to herself. Nobody really knows what happens within her laboratory but rumors have spread within District 2 and many people have been killed trying to sneak inside the labratory. In public; however, Harumi does have a side of her that is caring. She enjoys being around younger children and orphans; she knows the downfall of how it feels surviving without parents. She even give away some of her 'cute' inventions to them like "Mr. Snuggles" a stuffed teddy bear that could fight and do helpful things. Harumi also has an anger issue when people call her by her real name while she is dressed like a boy. She sometimes end up pulling out one of her invention weapons and blow the person to bits (not really kill them). However, Harumi usually uses a chainsaw that attaches to her arm if they don't quit. When Harumi wants to have some fun, she usually hang out with some of her close friends and do karaoke, relax and have a couple of drinks. Her friends find her very talented in singing but Harumi takes no mind to it. She's not into the entertainment business as much. The last time she sang with all her heart and emotions was with her little brother who was dying in her arms. She usually avoids talking about her brother's death or anything about her real family. To get to Harumi's soft side, she has to be attracted to someone. Harumi gets very shy around someone she likes and sometimes become quite awkward in situations. She is slightly a hopless romantic. She enjoys reading romantic love stories and even write many romantic novels. She also writes poetry. When she is in love (if that would ever happen) she becomes a love sick puppy. She would design weird inventions for the one she loves, make anything he or she would want, even share some of her deepest secrets. She could be quite clingy and also a stalker. She would want to learn every last detail of her lover's life; it's just a habit she has. Her curiousity. Love brings out the inner girl in her. Even though she is reckless and insane, she would treat the one she loves as if he or she was a god. However, if her heart is broken, she is a disaster to fear. Harumi would 'awaken'. She would go to the extent of murdering the one she loved or make them her next subject to test on (and it wouldn't be pretty). "Itadakimasu!" Yes, one of Harumi's favorite things to say. She loves to eat. No matter how much she eats, she will never gain weight. Never. Her secret? It resides among her experiments. She could eat a mountain worth of food and still be hungry, but casually she just eats according to the schedules of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Though, she will always be seen with some type of snack with her, even while she's experimenting (lollipops). Only side affect she has with such eating habits resides in the bathroom. ( I don't want to get detailed on that ) Other than that, she's all good. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Current Occupations Inventor ' *An inventor is a person who makes new inventions, devices that perform some kind of function. The devices are mostly electrical or mehanical. Someone that invents new ideas or methods on how to do things. '''Mad Scientist ' *A mad scientist or mad professor is a scientist who is considered insane or eccentric. The mad scientist may be villainous or antagonistic, benign or neutral; may be insane, eccentric, or clumsy. Some may have benevolent or good spirited intentions, even if their actions are dangerous or questionable, which can make them accidental villains. 'Novelist ' *A person who writes novels. A novel is a long prose narrative that describes fictional characters and events in the form of a sequential story, usually. The genre has historical roots in the fields of medieval and early modern romance. Work Areas '''Neko's Dream *This is a small workshop located on the border of District 1 that Harumi owns where she sells some of her 'kiddy' inventions. The name of the shop comes from the name of her deceased little brother, Neko. She cared about him so much that she named her workshop after him. Most the time, Harumi is never seen there and has her adorable neko robots selling the goods. The shop has items from ever lasting candy to floating orcars for kids. * The shop also provide lessons for younglings and adults who wish to learn about mechanics. Starting with the basics to advance. *The appearance of the shop looks plain and regular with black bold letters on the top, consisting of a sandy brown color. The outside isn't much of an attention holder but the inside is a sight to see. It is well organized and it is easy to find what you're looking for; if not that, find something new and interesting. The Laboratory *The laboratory is located underneath District 2 and is under invisiblity. It is very hard to find and most people try searching for it. Those with high invisibility cancellation abilities are able to find it but rarely be able to enter. The laboratory has no specific name; however, Harumi usually calls it 'home'. The laboratory could also be teleported to different locations, due to the fact of the Domjouri Corps search for it; Harumi's worst enemy and rival. It is also able to morph into different sizes, mostly shrinkage and Harumi could carry it in her hands if needed or even inside her pocket with no damage done on the inside what so ever. ' Sci-fi lab 1.jpg|Lab Area Sci-fi lab 2.jpg|A Test Subject Experimented Sci-fi lab 3.jpg|Creature Experiments Sci-fi lab 4.jpg|Test Subject Area Sci-fi lab 5.jpg|Gruesome Lab Areas Sci-fi lab 6.jpg|Warfare Area Sci-fi lab 7.jpg|Warfare Halls Sci-fi lab 8.jpg|Other Warfare Areas ' * Inside the Laboratory, there are many stations within it. Anyone could get lost. The laboratory is over 80 years old and has been past down in the Mochi family from parent to child. The laboratory is considered extremely dangerous with high tech military force and mutated creatures. Harumi never really worries about it much, if any of the mutated creatures are released; it would be killed immedietly after escape. * The laboratory is an area Harumi conduct multiple experiments. She usually spends her day here watching her test subjects development and also research things she has collected. Without her deceased father's research notebook, Harumi would of had more failed experiments than successful. Here in the lab, she follows the path of her little brother's dream. This is the place where it all started, the place that made Harumi feel enlightened. She will never let anybody take it away from her. She would kill anyone who tries to steal her father's work or her brothers. This is a place Harumi consider as her home. She has a goal and that goal must be reached, even if it takes a lifetime. She knows the risk of doing experiments on herself, but it is a task she is willing to take. Of course; however, she does experiment on her test subjects first. 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Inventions' Coming soon. 'Abilities' Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Coming Soon 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Tasanagi family